Total Drama Wiki:Let The Wikia Games Commence!
by LakuitaBro01
Summary: I had to remake this, I think this is better and I made few changes to character


Ynkr: WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA WIKI! I am your host, YnkrDevilin! In this series, 16 users will fight for 1 million big ones! AND for our first contestant, here comes, well, the first contestant.

_A cab drives up and throws a kid out of the door, he seems very lost and confused._

Ynkr: MIND… you okay?

Mind: Where am I? I thought I wad going home…

Ynkr: Well… the irony, go over there please.

_As Mind walks over to the waiting area, a airplane lands on the dock and drops off the _

_passengers, there are 9 of them._

Ynkr: Nikki, Xi, Scraw, Lak, Coupe, Fire, RTP, Mini, and Loyg! Nice to meet you all and for the sake of time, please go stand by the kid over the- where did he go?

_Mind is wondering the island, more dazed and confused as ever_

Mind: Where am I?

_The camera pans back to the dock where a boat drops off the last 6 contestants._

Ynkr: Welcome Lab, Samis, Wrath, Wach, MSV, and Wonder! Go stand over there

_The 6 walk over to the waiting area, meanwhile, Samis and Lab voices are now at a deafening level._

Samis: DUDE, GET OFF OF MY BACK! I don't need your crap right now!

Lab: Why not? Are you sad that you are separated from your dear mommy?

Samis: OH YEAH?! WELL AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND STAYED WITH ME MORE THAN 3 DAYS!

_They are about to fight when Wach walks over, stops their bickering, and walks away._

Ynkr: Well anyways, if you can follow me to the cabins, I will them announce the teams.

_As said so, they walk over to the cabins_

Ynkr: For Team Peter: Lak, RTP, Xi, Lab, Wach, Wonder, MSV, and Coupe! For Team Lloyd: Fire, Mini, Loyg, Wrath, Samis, Nikki, Scraw, and Mind wherever he is.

_Mind is shown in the woods talking to a deer._

Mind: I just don't know where I am, on second, I'm in a forest, the next, I'm in… oh wait…

_The camera pans over to the Cabins, again._

Ynkr: Anyways everyone, follow me to the starting line!.

_The camera zooms to the starting line which is in the forest, everyone is rather stunned or confused._

RTP: How did you get here?

_Wach, being the silent type, shrugs_

Ynkr: THAT! Is the power of editing! Now, todays challenge is a little hunting game! Team Peter is the wild life and Team Lloyd are the hunters!

_The teams get on the line, Wach stands there as if nothing will happen and flexes his muscles, he, along with Lak, Wonder, and MSV are bears, the rest of the team are deer or squirrels._

Ynkr: ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!

_Everyone but Wach runs. Wach attacks 3 hunters, Scraw, Nikki, and Fire before being shot down by the other 4. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Lak, RTP, and Wonder are stuck up in a tree._

Lak: When they come through here, IF they come through here, me and Wonder will drop down on them, understood?

Fire: Okay, what do I do?

Wonder: Ummm…

_Wonder looks around and grabs some acorns._

Wonder: Eat these

Lak: Wait, Fire, you're on Team Lloyd and you're out.

Fire: So?

_Lak pushes Fire off the branch he was on_

Mind –who somehow has a paintball gun-: Hello? I need help back to camp.

_Fire falls off the tree and lands on Mind, making Mind lose the challenge. As Fire scrambles to climb back up the tree, Wrath comes running around the corner and begins firing at him. 5 pellets hit Fire. Wrath then looks up in that tree and fires upon Lak and Wonder. They both simultaneously get hit. _

Ynkr: TEAM LLOYD HAS ONLY 4 PLAYERS LEFT, TEAM PETER HAS 5!

_In one area of the forest, MSV is wandering around. Wrath runs past and MSV tackles him and Wrath is out. Samis is looking around nervously, as he turns a corner, he and Lab find themselves face to face. Lab kicks Samis and in return, Samis punches Lab in the face. MSV then runs at Samis and puts him in a headlock and then throws him to the ground. Loyg is running along the line between the forest and the sea. As he runs, he shoots Xi and Lab who has been separated from MSV._

Ynkr: BOTH TEAMS ARE TIED WITH PLAYERS! MSV AND LOYG ARE THE LAST PLAYERS!

_Loyg hears this and decides to hide underneath a tree, unluckily for him, MSV jumps on him from above, winning the match._

**MSV: I never thought that this would end, what a way to let off steam**

**Loyg: I was so close to winning for my team… oh well, not everyones perfect…**

**Mind: Why am I in a outhouse?**

Ynkr: ALRIGHT! TEAM LLOYD! TONIGHT, YOU WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME! MAKE UP YOUR MIND… MIND!

_That night, at the ceremony at the campfire._

Ynkr: Ooh, 2 votes for Wrath, 2 votes for Lab, 1 vote for Loyg

_Wrath glances a evil smirk over at Loyg, Loyg shudders in return of the smirk._

Ynkr: and the person with 3 votes that wasn't present for half of the episode, Mind!

Mind: WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!

Ynkr: Yeah yeah, go make a blog about it somewhere on the internet

_Mind mopes on over to the Cab of Losers_

Ynkr: AND SO CONCLUDES EPISODE 1 OF TOTAL DRAMA WIKI! WHO WILL WIN THIS SEASON? WHO WILL FALL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


End file.
